Black Wings
by Tsuki-Ayase
Summary: Les yeux de Ciel Phantomhive se posent toujours sur une silhouette particulière. Il ne sait pas à quoi ressemble son visage, ni qui il est, mais parfois, deux ailes noires apparaissent dans son dos… pour ne plus y être la seconde d'après. Ciel veut découvrir qui est cette personne, il veut enfin voir son visage. Est-ce juste un rêve? Ou cet homme est-il plus qu'il n'y paraît? UA


Que dire ? Je suis débordée. Impossible de trouver le temps d'écrire correctement le Poison d'Irya et Mortellement Vivant. Alors pour me faire pardonner, j'ai utilisé 1h30 que j'avais à tuer et je vous ai pondu ce petit OS en vitesse. La qualité s'en fait sentir je suppose, je n'ai pas eu le temps (et l'inspiration immédiate) de faire tout rimer (vous verrez…). Ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire sur Kuroshitsuji, que j'adore, et cette fic est une petite mise en bouche de probables fics à venir sur ce couple…

Bref, j'arrête de blablater et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre : **Black Wings, OS (One Shot)

**Couple : **Mon premier Seb/Ciel !

**Rating: **M pour la suite.

**Résumé **: Ses ailes noires et luisantes sont largement déployées, le piège n'est pas encore refermé. Sournois et puissant, il semble attendre quelque chose… N'accepte pas son marché, me chuchote une voix blanche, car tu ne pourras plus reculer. Ciel Phantomhive trouve toujours ses yeux se poser sur une silhouette particulière. Il ne sait pas à quoi son visage ressemble, ni qui il est, mais parfois, entre deux clignements d'yeux, deux ailes noires apparaissent dans son dos… pour ne plus y être la seconde d'après. Ciel veut découvrir qui est cette personne, il veut enfin voir son visage.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji appartiennent à Yana Toboso et l'univers m'est venu à l'esprit en lisant Senaka no otoko de Matsumoto Tomo.

**Warnings :** C'est un UA, un Univers Alternatif. L'histoire se déroule dans une école, Ciel est un deuxième année au lycée, et Sebastian, un troisième année. Les personnages présents sont : Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, Claude, Lau, Elizabeth, Ran et le « médecin » c'est l'Undertaker.

* * *

Black wings.

« La plus grande malice du diable est de faire croire qu'il n'existe pas » C. Baudelaire (1864)

_L'image de ton dos s'éloignant, profondément engravée dans mon esprit, _

_Entrant si naturellement dans ma ligne de vision._

Des éclats de rire. Je grince des dents. C'est la fin des cours et tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer tranquillement chez moi. Mais avec Alois comme ami, c'est chose impossible.

-Haha, arrête Ciel, tu me fais marcher !

-Non, répondis-je, les lèvres pincées.

-Attends…tu fais vraiment du _ballet_?

-Pour la centième fois, _oui_, Alois ! Juste pour le fun. Mes parents adorent ce genre de connerie.

-Et tu portes un tutu rose ? s'exclame mon « ami » blond en explosant de rire.

-Ne me mêle pas à tes fantasmes de drag queen, je te prie, grinçai-je.

_Je le sens. Il est là._

-Trop taaaard ! Chantonne le blond.

-Oh non…la classe suivante, c'est sport, nous interrompt Lizzy, de toute évidence mal à l'aise avec cette discussion qui entrave ma « virilité ».

-On s'en fou du sport, déclare Alois en bâillant. Liz, t'es pas plus intéressée par l'image de Ciel sautant en l'air avec les jambes écartées ?

-On va s'entraîner pour le marathon, non ? Continue-t-elle, déterminée à changer de sujet.

_Il est là, de dos, il prend son sac et il se dirige vers la porte. _

_Un mouvement dans la lumière et elles sont là. _

_Des ailes noires comme la nuit, profondes comme l'océan._

-Ciel, on y va !

_Je cligne des yeux, elles disparaissent._

_Ont-elles jamais vraiment existées ?_

-Ah…euh…j'arrive.

* * *

-Bonjour Ciel, ma belle colombe ! Ta beauté illumine ma journée ! As-tu finis ton sport ?

Mes yeux bleus blasés se retournent pour fixer le Vicomte. Alois et moi sommes encore essoufflés, rouges comme des tomates et transpirant. Quel crétin.

-Ça se voit, non ?

-Hmm…je suppose en effet.

Je claque la langue d'un air dédaigneux et me retourne pour m'éloigner de cet insupportable hypocrite. Un « aaaah » sonore me fait me retourner et je me retrouve avec une rose rouge sous le nez.

-Ciel, ciel bleu, bleu étincelant, étincelant d'amour ! (Je grimace et m'intime de ne pas vomir alors qu'Alois, ce lâche, pouffe en s'éloignant pour profiter du spectacle). Dis-moi Ciel, ma colombe, n'avions-nous pas prévu de sortir ensemble ce soir ? J'ai une petite…_soirée_ de prévue, et j'aimerai énormément que tu m'y accompagnes.

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant et je refoulais un haut le cœur alors que des frissons de dégoût me hérissaient les poils du dos. Alois était mort de rire un peu plus loin, l'enfoiré.

-Absolument hors de question, Druitt. Et puis...là je suis tout transpirant, et je pue comme un cadavre en décomposition. Alors ça serait mieux pour ton _si délicat_ odorat que tu te tiennes éloigné de moi. Pour toujours.

A l'entente de cadavre en décomposition, Druitt perdit visiblement toute son envie de flirter et il accepta rapidement de s'éloigner chercher une autre «colombe», malheureusement en me « promettant que je reviendrai quand tu seras propre, mon ange bleu ! ».

N'importe quoi ce gars.

-Ciel, franchement…et après on s'étonne que tu sois célibataire avec un physique pareil ! Soupire Alois d'un air faussement désolé.

-Ta gueule.

-Druitt est pourtant pas mal physiquement… Continue-t-il, imperturbable, en se grattant le menton d'un air penseur. Pas aussi sexy que moi pour un blond, j'en conviens, mais lui offrir ton cul te décoincera peut-être un peu, hm ?

Il me lança un sourire éclatant et je lui envoie un coup de poing rageur dans l'épaule. Qu'il m'énerve quand il s'y met !

-Arrête, c'est un boulet complètement dérangé, je grince en jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

-En même temps tu ne fais _que_ t'attirer les boulets en tout genre, alors pour une fois tu pourrais serrer les dents et en profiter un peu ! Je ne te dis pas de sortir avec, juste de prendre ton pied et « ciao » !

-Parle pour toi. _Excuse-moi_ de ne pas tomber aussi bas et devenir une bitch dans ton genre.

Alois pouffa.

-C'est pas faux…mais qu'est-ce que tu rates !

Je me préparai à lui lancer une réplique bien cinglante sur son manque de critère sexuel quand un « aïe » retentit quelque part derrière nous. Alois et moi nous retournâmes d'un seul mouvement pour voir que tous ceux présents dans le couloir avaient fait de même. Nos regards se posèrent sur deux hommes au fond du couloir. L'un d'eux se trouvait être ce « cher » Druitt, et l'autre était face à lui, dos à nous. L'élève était grand, mince, avec les épaules carrés et des cheveux corbeaux mi- longs, reposant évasivement sur sa tête en une coiffure négligée mais soignée, quoi que cela puisse signifier…

-Bordel, Hey ! REGARDE OÙ TU MARCHES ENFOIR...Euuh...

_Cette silhouette… je la reconnais,_

_C'est lui._

-Oui ? Le pressa l'autre d'une voix grave mais avec un accent menaçant des plus glaciales.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

_Il est là, fier et droit, scrutant patiemment les êtres inférieurs à son rang,_

_L'oeil froid, les serres agrippées à son perchoir de sang,_

_Ses ailes noires et luisantes sont largement déployées,_

_Le piège n'est pas encore refermé,_

_Immense et puissant, il semble attendre quelque chose…_

_N'accepte pas son marché, me chuchote une voix blanche, car tu ne pourras plus reculer._

-Ah…ce n'est rien, bafouille Druitt, livide d'inquiétude. Au revoir !

Et il décampe. Les rires fusent autour de moi. Tout le monde se moque de sa lâcheté. Mais personnellement, je comprends sa peur. Ce type a quelque chose de terrifiant.

-Wow quelle lopette ce mec ! T'as bien fait de le rembarrer finalement, siffle Alois avec dédain.

Je hoche la tête évasivement, je ne pense qu'à une chose. Du son qui est sortit de _sa_ bouche.

_Ta voix… c'est la première fois que je l'entends. _

_Un son nouveau qui entre dans mon monde._

* * *

Le lendemain soir, je me rends au studio de ballet.

-Ciel, soupire mon professeur en arrêtant mon enchaînement, tu es magnifique, c'est indéniable. Mais tu as trop de force dans tes mouvements, il faut que tu mettes plus de grâce. Ta silhouette est parfaite, tes portés sont techniquement corrects mais il manque l'émotion, la beauté à l'état pure. D'ici le prochain cours, travaille là-dessus.

Pinçant les lèvres, j'acquiesce. Pendant tout le cours, Lau, notre insupportable chorégraphe asiatique, n'a de cesse de me faire recommencer mes enchaînements pour la « recherche de ta sensualité extérieure ! ». Mon cul ouais, il aime juste me torturer parce que ça le fait bien marrer.

Je soupire en quittant l'immeuble. Je vois une cannette sur le trottoir, et, ayant bien besoin d'un défouloir, je shoote violement dedans. Je l'observe avec jouissance s'écraser contre le mur. Un hurlement hystérique venant de la fenêtre de la salle de cours me fit sursauter.

-Bordel Ciel, de la GRÂCE, merde !

Je ris aux éclats et m'enfuis en courant en lançant un doigt d'honneur à l'asiatique irrité.

* * *

C'est le matin, deux jours plus tard. Il n'y a encore personne dans les couloirs de l'école, il est bien trop tôt. Il fait sombre, je ne distingue quasiment rien devant moi. C'est parfait.

J'aime venir alors que l'endroit est encore paisible. Tous les couloirs sont à moi en ce moment précis.

Le ballet que nous allons présenter dans deux mois se nomme le Lac des Cygnes, et mon passage préféré est l'Allegro non troppo de l'acte quatre.

Je lève les bras, ferme les yeux, et laisse la mélodie dans mon esprit prendre le contrôle de mon corps.

Et je tourne, virevolte dans les couloirs déserts, je vole, je coule, je vie. Qui suis-je ? Le cygne blanc, brillant et intouchable ? Le cygne noir, démon de luxure et d'amour passionné? Le prince, amoureux de la pureté mais qui se laissera tenté par le démon, scellant son destin d'amour, prisonnier des ténèbres ?

Un bruit me stoppe en plein mouvement et je tourne la tête. Une silhouette se dessine dans l'obscurité. J'ai une jambe en l'air et deux bras au-dessus de ma tête.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, le rouge me monte aux joues.

_Aaaah la honte ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je faiiiis ? _

-Tu danses toujours comme ça le matin quand il n'y a personne ? Me demande la silhouette avec un ton amusé.

-Euh… non, bien sûr que non.

Je veux mourir. Je baisse la tête, incapable de regarder celui qui m'a surprit dans un moment aussi embarrassant. J'entends un petit rire grave, un frisson me crispe le ventre. Le son est sensuel, je n'ai jamais entendu un rire aussi érotique. L'atmosphère obscure et mystérieuse de ce couloir désert n'arrange rien il faut dire.

-Heh, souffle doucement l'inconnu avec amusement. Vraiment ? Pourtant tu avais l'air d'avoir l'habitude de danser là quand je t'ai vu.

-Euuh…

_COMMENT IL SAIT ? _

-Je…parfois ? (_Grillé. Ciel, où est donc passé ta verve habituelle ? C'est bien le moment de se dégonfler...) _J-je voudrais décrocher un bon rôle et vu qu'on m'a demandé de bosser la grâce de mes mouvements, je humm…

_Tais-toi Ciel, tais-toi ! Tu ne fais aucun sens et tu te tapes la honte avec ton blabla incohérent ! Ressaisis-toi, merde ! Tu es un Phantomhive, que diable!_

-Tu n'en a pas besoin, tu es enchanteur, chuchote-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Je me sens devenir complètement rouge mais je suis incapable de lui répondre, c'est le moment le plus catastrophique de toute ma vie.

-C'est quel genre de comédie musicale? Reprend-il comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est un ballet, répondis-je, la tête toujours baissée. Le Lac des Cygnes de Tchaïkovski.

- Aaah…Odette et Odile, souffle la voix profonde. Ces rôles t'iraient bien.

-Pardon?

Je relève vivement la tête…Pour voir la silhouette s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres du couloir.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Deux grandes ailes noires ornent son dos. J'inspire rapidement une bouffée d'air et recule d'un pas…mais les ailes ne sont déjà plus là. Quelle étrange hallucination. Je ne sais pas si j'ai toute ma santé mentale mais une chose est sûre. _Ce dos…_C'était _sa_ silhouette.

C'était comme si, à entendre sa manière de parler, il me connaissait déjà. Impossible…

Je ne sais pas…

_Démon aux ailes noires,_

_Cherchant avec espoir,_

_Un ange innocent,_

_Qu'il pourra aimer d'un amour brûlant._

* * *

Des jours ont passés et je ne _l'_ai jamais revu.

-Ciel ! Mais enfin gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Il fait noir tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer chez toi !

-J'ai oublié mon téléphone dans la classe!

-Les lumières du second étage sont déjà éteintes, tu verras ça demain! HEY !...Ciel!

-J'en ai pour deux minutes ! Hurlais-je par-dessus mon épaule en courant.

Je cherche sous la table depuis dix minutes en faisant chou blanc. Je soupire et me passe la main dans les cheveux avec frustration, balayant l'obscurité ambiante des yeux pour tenter d'y discerner quelque chose, mais il fait trop sombre. Quelle merde. La seule lumière vient des fenêtres, où la lueur de la lune et de la ville éclaire à peine.

-Bonsoir. Un problème ?

Je sursaute violement en poussant un petit cri d'effroi. Je lève les yeux pour voir une silhouette appuyée contre la porte, à l'entrée de la salle de classe. L'homme est nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle, la tête penchée sur le côté.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, reprend la voix calme et profonde. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un encore ici.

-M…mon téléphone, haletais-je, le cœur battant la chamade après la peur que cet imbécile m'avait faite. Je n'arrive pas à le trouver dans le noir.

-Hm, logique. C'est stupide de chercher quelque chose de petit et noir dans une pièce sombre.

-Qu…je t'emmerde ! M'exclamai-je, indigné.

_Pour qui il se prend celui-là ?_

L'inconnu rit et je me fige. Je connais ce rire. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est _le sien_.

-Ton téléphone est allumé ?

-Oui.

_Que fait-il là ? Hm…Il doit être chargé de tout fermer cette semaine._

-Donne-moi ton numéro.

Mon cœur rate un battement. _Quoi, comme ça, maintenant ? _

-P-pardon ?

-Pour que je t'appelle, reprit-il, un rire de gorge rendant sa phrase plus grave.

-Ah oui…

_Mon dieu, je me sens bête._

Je lui donne en bafouillant, atterré par mon manque de tenu. Nous attendîmes un instant puis un bruit de sonnerie retentit.

-Ah ! Je m'exclame, me dirigeant vers la source du bruit à l'aveuglette.

Mais une main se saisit de mon téléphone avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre, une grande main avec de beaux doigts, longs, fins, et pâles. Plein de grâce et d'assurance. Lau en serait extatique.

_Il_ se rapproche de moi, mon téléphone dans sa paume. Il est grand, son col est ouvert sur sa nuque. Je vois son cou, long et tellement pâle, comme sa main, qu'il en paraît translucide. Je distingue vaguement sa pomme d'Adam, le bout de son menton et sa lèvre du bas, rouge foncée. Je me demande vaguement en rigolant si elle est aussi rouge que celle de blanche-neige, quand on voit la blancheur de sa peau et le noir de ses cheveux... mais je divague.

Il se rapproche, il est tout près, je sens son odeur, il fait une tête de plus que moi.

-Tiens, souffle-t-il quand il arrive près de moi.

Je tends ma paume vers lui, il a sa main au-dessus de la mienne et il laisse le portable tomber.

Il fait si noir…

-Merci.

Il se tourne, le rayon de la faible lumière se déplace sur sa silhouette, mais je ne peux toujours pas le voir clairement.

Il m'ouvre la voie et je le suis, un pas derrière lui. Les vitres du couloir sont à notre droite, mais la vie de la nuit ne nous atteint pas. Nous sommes dans une bulle sombre, silencieuse et isolée.

-Je suppose que tes amis t'appellent souvent « tête-en-l'air »? Me taquine-t-il de dos.

-Urgh, non, d'habitude je suis assez bien organisé.

-Tu aimes Linkin Park ?

Je sursaute de surprise.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Ta sonnerie. Lost in the echo, pas vrai ?

_Même si…_

-Ah ! Je souffle, le cœur battant. Oui, c'est ça. (Je ris doucement, les joues roses.) C'est comme ça que tu as su, pendant un moment flippant j'ai cru que tu savais tout de moi.

…_nous sommes si proches…_

-Oh mais je sais, chuchota-t-il si bas que je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé.

Sa tête se tourne vers moi, je perçois vaguement son sourire, ses cheveux cachent le haut de son visage, mais ils brillent, reflets argentés baignant la lune de leur profondeur.

…_il m'est impossible de faire tomber ce mur qui nous sépare._

-Pardon?

-Au revoir.

_Ah, il s'en va._

-Bye, merci encore.

Je le regarde, éternelle silhouette anonyme s'enfonçant dans les bras possessifs de l'obscurité.

Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble son visage. Mon cœur s'alourdi à cette réalité.

_Entre les ailes noires d'un démon amoureux, _

_Je viendrai chercher ma part d'ombre,_

_Celle qui manque à mon âme,_

_Et nous la partagerons, toi, sournois et vainqueur,_

_Et moi, protégé par ton cœur._

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange aujourd'hui ? J'ai trop faim, geignis-je.

-Sais pas, marmonne Alois, s'pèce de goinfre. Des ramens ?

Je tourne la tête, comme hélé par le hasard, et _il_ est là. J'entends des rires, je reconnais son dos. C'est toujours son dos.

« Fais un bruit, n'importe lequel, il se retournera par instinct et là, tu verras enfin son visage.»

Mais avant d'avoir rassemblé mon courage pour le faire, une tornade rouge se jette sur lui. Deux bras emprisonnent le sien pour le coller à un corps gracile. Je reconnais cette personne, c'est un troisième année, Grell Sutcliff, un mannequin en vogue en ce moment. Grell est magnifique avec ses longs cheveux rouges et ses lunettes stylisées sur ses yeux ambrés. Ma gorge se serre quand je vois Grell _lui_ lancer un regard langoureux.

-Neee, quand est-ce que tu commences le boulot aujourd'hui ? Susurre le rouge en clignant exagérément des paupières.

-Cinq heures, répondit sa voix glaciale.

-Oh, s'extase Grell, dans ce cas, tu peux sortir avec nous ensuite ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il rit. Je me détourne. Je ne veux même pas entendre sa réponse, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Ma gorge se serre.

-Des ramens donc ! Dis-je à Alois en me forçant à sourire.

-Ouais, allons-y !

_Le démon satisfait resserre lentement son piège de ses ailes noires,_

_L'ange innocent, doucement succombe,_

_Sans savoir qu'il se fait prendre._

_Il veut entrer dans son antre,_

_Mais le démon lui laisse un choix…_

_N'accepte pas son marché, me chuchote la même voix paniquée, car tu ne pourras plus reculer._

Je suis avachi sur sa table de la manière la moins « gracieuse » que je connaisse. Lau en ferait un infarctus. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là…

Je soupire.

Pourquoi je me sens si mal ? Est-ce que je me sens mal ? Genre, suis-je en train de sombrer dans les affres destructives de la dépression ? –insérez un bruit de gong dramatique-.

Je tourne la tête, regarde par la fenêtre…et comme par hasard, il est là.

C'en est déprimant, arriverai-je un jour à lui échapper ?

Je ne suis même plus surpris. Je sais maintenant que j'ai un sixième sens pour détecter sa présence à tout moment.

Il est de dos, les mains dans les poches. Il a un t-shirt blanc, il doit avoir sport. Il regarde légèrement sur le côté gauche, et il fredonne… le lac des cygnes !

Je veux voir son visage, je veux qu'il tourne la tête.

_Tourne la tête…_ lui intimai-je intérieurement.

Vas-y…

_Tourne la tête vers moi, démon tentateur, _

_Je suis tout proche de me faire capturer._

Il se dirige vers les escaliers, il fredonne toujours, je vois un bout de son nez, son oreille et ses éternelles mèches ébènes, plus noires que la nuit elle-même.

Il est nonchalant, maître de son univers, calme et félin.

_Remarque-moi enfin._

Je le fixe sans cligner des yeux, comme en transe, obsédé par l'envie de voir son visage.

_Tourne-toi vers moi…_

_Aller, retourne-toi, merde !_

Sa silhouette disparaît dans les escaliers.

Je soupire de nouveau et pose ma tête sur la table avec un « bang », dépité.

* * *

C'est la fin des cours, je rentre avec Alois et Lizzy, qui discute avec une de ses amies, Ran, un peu plus loin.

Ma tête se tourne d'elle-même, je le vois dans la foule.

_Ton existence est gravée dans mes sens._

-Cieeeel…dis-moi tu ne passerais pas ton temps à reluquer ce gars dernièrement ? Susurre Alois avec un air de conspirateur.

-Ouais, j'avoue avec les joues roses, je sais pas trop pourquoi, je suis comme…

_Aspiré_.

_Même dans la foule…_

-Ciel?

Je n'ai même pas besoin de le scruter pour connaître des petits détails insignifiants à son propos. Je sais que son centre de gravitée quand il marche est légèrement incliné vers la droite, il a tout le temps ses mains dans les poches, il marche lentement, sûrement, mais avec de grandes enjambées, il fait une tête de plus que moi, il a les cheveux les plus noirs que je n'ai jamais vu, il est calme, hautain mais réfléchi, et il aime bien se moquer de moi.

…_même si je ne le veux pas, je peux toujours le trouver._

-C'est pas encore un boulet, hein ?

_Le démon aux grandes ailes déployées, _

_Maître du crépuscule,__l'a enfin trouvé._

_Infiltrant ses pensées, _

_Sensation ténébreuse d'une caresse sensuelle_

_L'ange noir le fait chanceler,_

_Petit à petit il resserre son emprise,_

_Lentement, il prend son temps,_

_Le démon écrit l'avenir de son damné, _

_De ses secrets les plus scellés, _

_Il dessine une nouvelle réalité._

-Haha, qui sait ? Souris-je.

_Démon aux ailes noires._

_Croisant l'ange innocent._

_Lui proposant le marché._

-Regarde-moi…, chuchotai-je.

Soudain, je me fis engloutir par des flammes. Je venais de plonger dans un océan de feu, elle m'entourèrent, me léchèrent la peau et me brûlèrent toute ma raison.

Au dessus de ce brasier ardent se trouvaient des sourcils froncés par la perplexité. Mon souffle se coupe. Cet homme a les yeux rouges, aussi rouge que le sang, rouge comme les flammes.

Quelle beauté.

Puis, il me sourit, ses paupières se plissèrent comme un chat ayant attrapé une souris.

Il se tourne complètement vers moi et fait un pas dans ma direction.

_Impossible… Pourquoi ?_

Mon pouls s'accélère, il faut que j'aille à sa rencontre. C'est un besoin viscéral.

_Je veux lui parler. Lui faire savoir que j'existe._

Je loupe une marche.

Et c'est le trou noir.

* * *

Des bruits… flous, indistincts. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je n'arrive pas à trouver mes paupières pour les ouvrir.

-Il n'a aucune blessure grave.

-Il fait du ballet, ça ira pour lui ?

-Oui, aucun problème.

Un bruit de tissus qui se frottent.

-C'est toi qui t'es blessé en le protégeant. Peut-être veux-tu essayer un de mes nouveaux cercueils, au cas où? Je dois en avoir un à ta taille…

J'ai le temps d'entendre un soupir exaspéré avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Le démon est ensorcelé, il ne veut plus reculer, _

_Avec son ange, il veut plonger dans l'antre de la félicité,_

_Il veut le capturer, l'emprisonner, ne plus jamais le lâcher. _

_Alors il l'a piégé, hypnotisé, pour l'empêcher de refuser._

_Mais malgré sa ruse et sa malice, démon peureux, il le veut vraiment._

_Le protégeant, le chérissant, l'enfermant dans une cage dorée,_

_A tout jamais, à ses côtés._

_Un bruit glissant, comme une porte qui coulisse. Une voix inconnue._

_-J'ai tes affaires, Seb. Oh, c'est lui dont tu me parlais ?_

_-Oui, c'est lui. Ciel Phantomhive._

_-Hmm…je préfère son petit copain blond, il a l'air plus dérangé._

_Un rire grave, qui vient du fond de la gorge. _

_Je connais ce rire, je connais cette voix. _

_Je venais juste de faire la connaissance de ses yeux._

_Quel étrange rêve…_

_-Tu n'y es pas, Claude. Sa silhouette de dos est vraiment belle. J'ai commencé à l'aimer juste en le regardant de loin. Je crois qu'il fait du ballet, il danse tous les jours seul le matin._

_-Oui, je sais, soupira la voix. A cause de lui tu te lèves très tôt tous les jours et après, puisque tu dors en cours, JE dois te refiler mes notes. Je devrais te faire payer pour ça, tu sais ?_

_-Je crois que…_

_-Tu ne m'écoutes même pas, avoue._

_-…peut-être qu'il ressent la même chose. _

_-Ne fais même pas semblant surtout. Mais bon, il faut dire qu'avec le nombre de fois que tu te plantes devant ses yeux, c'était difficile pour lui de te louper, sauf s'il est myope comme une taupe. D'ailleurs (un rire grinçant) A chaque fois, tu étais si désespéré, c'était délicieusement minable à regarder. _

_- Sa manière de me regarder avant qu'il ne tombe… (Rire grave) je crois qu'être désespéré a fonctionné._

_Nouevau soupire._

_-Okay, okay. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Master Manipulateur ?_

_Un silence. _

_-J'en sais rien, toutes les cartes sont entre ses mains._

_-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, hein ?_

_-S'il est intéressé, il va regarder son historique d'appel… et il n'aura plus qu'à me trouver._

_-Mais tu as son numéro, non? Appelle-le, toi. Qu'on en finisse avec ce stupide jeu du chat et de la souris._

_L'homme semble blasé et passablement fatigué._

_-Non, tu n'y es pas Claude, susurre la voix glaciale. Si je l'avais contacté en premier, il ne se serait pas donné à moi de son plein gré.M__ais là, il sera à moi. Son coeur, son corps et son âme m'appartiendront._

_Des ailes noires poussent dans son dos, celles que j'avais l'impression de voir parfois. _

_Ses yeux enflammés brûlent d'une puissance intense. _

_Il est beau. Diaboliquement beau._

_-Je suis tout proche de le capturer enfin._

_Un sourire, des crocs._

_-Tu sais ce que je pense ? Que tu es terrifiant. Et que ce pauvre naïf n'a pas de chance d'avoir les charmes nécessaires à te faire succomber._

_Ça faisait trop longtemps que le Démon le guettait,_

_Son coeur froid ne battait que pour lui…_

_-Arrête, je me suis donné du mal, non ? Et ne le traite pas de naïf, je suis persuadé qu'il a un sacré caractère, seul un sang bouillonnant peut danser ainsi. Ses yeux à eux seuls reflètent son intelligence et son dédain pour le monde. Il est magnifique._

_-Et c'est pourquoi tu t'es foulé le poignet en le protégeant de sa chute ô combien mortel? Susurra l'autre voix, sarcastique. Je ne te connaissais pas si romantique…_

_-Il s'est quand même cogné la tête. Si je ne l'avais pas retenu, il se serait peut-être réellement blessé._

_-Ne te trouves pas d'excuse, Michaelis, c'était pathétique la manière dont tu t'es retourné la main. Tu étais un tel…un tel…_

_-Un tel quoi? Demanda la voix glaciale._

_-Un vrai boulet._

_Le Démon m'a tendu la main, m'a demandé mon cœur,_

_Je lui ai répondu qu'il était déjà sien,_

_Il a sourit, déployé ses ailes de ténèbres,_

_Et ensemble nous sommes descendu aux Enfers,_

_Pour en faire notre Paradis._

* * *

Des paupières lourdes qui s'ouvrent lentement, des yeux bleus qui cherchent. Une main blanche et incertaine qui se tend. Un pouls qui s'accélère. Que faire ? Un portable saisit. Des lèvres triturées… des doigts qui volent sur le clavier, un ami encourageant, une sonnerie, une deuxième…

« Allo ? »

Un appel qui scelle le destin.

_Et les ailes noires se refermèrent, encerclant la proie enfin capturée._

* * *

Aucun sens n'est-ce pas? Mwhahaha c'est exactement comme ça que je la voulais! Un début concret, une fic expliquée, une fin trop attendue... c'est chiant! Ne comprenez rien, laissez votre esprit s'embrouiller et remixer cette fic à votre manière, voilà qui est déjà plus intéressant! ;P

Okay bon, je suis nulle en « poème » ou quoi que ces machins puissent être, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas mis cette fic en « poésie », ça aurait été insulter ceux qui en écrivent vraiment^^

Comme vous pouvez le voir, le mystère reste entier, Sebastian est-il un démon ? Ou Ciel a-t-il seulement une imagination débordante ? Chacun décide de sa propre version.

C'est un petit OS pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la sortie des chapitres de mes autres fics, pour vous dire « Helloooooo ! Je suis toujours làààà ! Même si je suis horriblement lente et insupportable ! Hohoho »

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et **si vous aimeriez une fic sur le couple Sebastian/ Ciel…?** (Pas tout de suite, bien sûr, mais peut-être quand j'aurai terminé Mortellement Vivant ou le Poison d'Irya).

Bye ! Luv you all !

Ayase.


End file.
